mufandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestral Guardian
The Ancestral Guardian is a legendary and spectacular longsword of a hidden power as old as Fastheld itself. From long blade to elaborate pommel it measures 36" in length, shimmering with rivers of silver that have been infused into the otherwise pure gold of this remarkable weapon. Aurous and light, the actual blade flows outwards in a perfectly horizontal manner; the edges remaining sharp and flawless, free of any imperfections that one would expect from a weapon of this age. The fuller of the blade runs down the middle of both sides, stemming from hilt to tip, and adding an extra touch of strength and lightness. Below the blade one can find the quillion, separating sword from hilt. This appears to be cast in pure obsidian, polished to a fine exotic shine that contrasts beautifully with the coruscating gold of the blade above it. Shaped of a } design, the quillion paves the way for the equally iridescent golden hilt to make up the final section of the weapon. The hilt is weighted and comfortable; shining of the phosphorescence of the unique forge of gold that it remains constructed of; contrasted in turn by the ribbon of silver that wraps around its midsection. The pommel that rests at the base of the hilt combines all three colours of the weapon; silver within a golden ring, marked with a symbol of obsidian in the middle, marks the sword as genuine; for this symbol is the ancient seal of Kahar. A martial weapon, what little history surrounding this sword exists state that it was forged sometime in the year 4 BTA (Before the Aegis), after the Valley of Blades incident. Wounded, bitter, and seeking to ensure that such betrayed by the House of Snakes would never happen again, Emperor Talus Kahar I requested that a weapon of great power and honor be forged through the spirit and fury of those who needlessly fell to Wildlings through the betrayal of Goram Zahir's own political agenda. The Ancestral Guardian was the result of that furious desire. It is not known how this blade was created, nor is it known who - or what - it was created by. There were certainly no Blacksmiths of that age who could forge a longsword of pure gold and make it more effective than one of steel, nor is that knowledge apparent today. What is known, however, is that the Ancestral Guardian can be wielded only by those of the pure bloodline of the Imperial Line, and burns the hands of any others who dare try and claim it as their own with an unnatural and furious heat. The effect that it has upon creatures of Shadow is also equally as fearsome, able to cause vast destruction to those who walk outside of the Light. Some claim it was fused with the very spirits of those who fell to Goram Zahir's treachery; and, indeed, those comrades of the craven Zahir painfully witnessed the ferocity of this blade as it forged righteous justice in tainted blood when the Emperor finally crusaded against them two weeks later as he pursued the traitor with vengeful zeal. * Status: Unknown Ancestral Guardian